


Intensity Exposed

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Darnok and Lia finally get to go on that island vacation. Things heat up and lines begin to blur as their interaction feels more like a real relationship and less like a dom/sub one.
Relationships: Human/Orc, male orc/female human
Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294
Kudos: 6





	Intensity Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6 Prompts: Exhibitionism (friends) ~ Cock worship ~ Slutty clothing (public)  
> Fandom: Original  
> Tags: exophilia, exhibitionism, cock worship, slutty clothing, deep throating, breath play, rough sex, public sex  
> Pairing: Orc(m)/Human(f), Darnok/Lia  
> [Authors Note: I hope you guys like this more pleasant slice of life scenario for Darnok and Lia, I hope it makes up for some of the angst and hurt, and please remember this when things get worse.]

Life in Auchendale was getting better for Lia. She had a new friend that was quickly becoming her best friend. The tension in her relationship with Darnok was easing up a bit now that they had been able to settle into a better routine. She had gotten a promotion at work which meant more pay, and a more flexible schedule. Overall Lia was doing great. She also had that island get away to look forward to and while it had taken some time to schedule, what with Darnok’s own schedule and hers already not meshing well. They were finally able to and both were showing the excitement from having something fun to look forward to.

After a few more public scenes with Darnok, and one with Ember, Lia had found herself quite popular at the club. Many doms had spoken to her and Darnok, inquiring if she was available for sharing or trade. So far Darnok had declined as the trying experience from the wager still weighed on both their minds, but they were still open to the idea in the future. Scening with other pairs or groups was becoming a favorite of Lia’s as she was learning so much from those experiences. 

Both her and Ember had found new kinks and fetishes to explore, and it only helped their friendship grow. While neither woman was overtly sexual with the other, casual flirting was always fun and Lia found herself loving the attention that she got when her and Ember flirted publicly. Through Ember Lia had made even more friends, though none of them held the same place. She was still getting used to them all but her social life had never been more vibrant. 

It wasn’t just kink either. She went to other clubs and bars on occasion, was invited to parties, even some small groups like a book and wine club. Something she was enjoying a little more than she thought she would. The emptiness in her life that used to be so oppressive was slowly fading. She still did not see Darnok any more than she had before, the difference was that she had other people to help fill and enrich her life. 

Time at the club without Darnok was usually spent with Ember. However, Lia had begun to develop a closeness with both Lucien and Zane. While Lucien still made Lia a bit nervous, because there was just something about him that felt ancient and dangerous, he had never done anything to earn fear. If anything he was always kind, gentle, even protective of Lia. Most especially when Darnok was not around. All Lucien need do was step up behind Lia and place a hand on her shoulder, anyone bothering her would very quickly find a reason to be anywhere but near her. 

Zane, was like Ember, a switch. Lia found she was most comfortable with him and enjoyed his company. They had gone out many times to movies, coffee shops, book stores, and a couple of concerts. They went bowling exactly once and were invited by the owners to never come back. Lia didn’t know you could shot put a bowling ball and still get a strike, but apparently Zane could. There was still something about him that was vaguely off, but Lia was afraid to ask. If he wasn’t human, or if he was one of the more rare hybrids, it might be a sensitive subject and she worried about offending him.

Honestly, Lia wished that her and Darnok had the same kind of connection she had with Zane. She felt that if her heart did not already belong to Dar, that she could actually see Zane as more than a friend. As it was, she only wished that her relationship with Darnok was so easy, that they could be together like a couple, not just dom and sub. It was her most secret wish, one she never shared, not even with Ember. Plus her friendship with Zane was effortless and Lia wanted to keep it that way. It also helped that Zane showed no romantic or even sexual interest in her, at least nothing that did not read as harmless flirting or teasing. 

There were other club members that Lia was getting to know. Oddly enough there was another orc that she found to be almost as physically imposing as Darnok. They seemed to know each other, but were not terribly close. It seemed more of a casual acquaintance. Perhaps because they had both been at the club longer. More than any other Dom, Gorvaal had asked to scene with Lia. So far Darnok had only agreed once and it was one of the most intense experiences Lia had at the club so far. 

Taking one orc was a challenge, taking two was a feat that Lia did not think she could accomplish. She was glad for all the training she had with Dar, all the time he had put into helping her relax and stretch. Even her oral skills had improved to the point where she could almost deepthroat Darnok, something that shocked them both, and had made Gorvaal cum almost embarrassingly fast. Lia had been thrilled, over the moon really, with all the praise and care she received after that scene. Being doted on by Darnok always made her heart swell, but being practically worshiped by two orcs, it went to her head a little. 

Quicker than expected Lia had garnered the attention of the owners. Having been invited to a private soiree, something intimate and close knit. Darnok was, of course, invited as well, and it had been such a wonderful experience that Lia would cherish in her heart for all time it seemed. Like the gala, she attended as a sub and pushed her limits again. Being art was one thing, but acting as a serving platform had been another. Her ability to lay completely still, drifting deep into subspace, made her a perfect platter. 

Even the hands all over her body did not bother her, or cause her to move. Her performance was so well received the owners extended a standing invitation to her and Darnok for all their main events. They were added to a special list and found that even more benefits had been tacked on to their VIP access. Darnok had been so proud of Lia that night, back at the hotel, Lia swore he made love to her. Not fucked, not had a scene with, made love. He was intense, gentle, passionate, demanding, and praised her from beginning to end. His words washed over her heart and made it swell with even more care for him. 

Soon enough it was nearing time for the trip and Lia was practically vibrating with excitement. She had gone on a shopping spree with Ember to pick out a few things to surprise Darnok with. A few of the items Ember chose were things Lia would never have picked for herself, and absolutely would not have worn in public. They were far too revealing and suggestive, but this was a vacation and she was pretty sure only Dar would see her in them. She also got a few new swimsuits, a couple of cover ups, and some inexpensive lingerie that she would have no problem letting Darnok rip if he wanted to. 

Of course she packed some comfortable clothing, something nice to wear if they went out, and mostly dresses as she knew the temperatures would be high. She splurged on some new shoes to match her outfits. Mostly sandals and slip ons as she planned to spend most of the time barefoot on the beach or naked in a bed with her dominant orc lover. Lia had never had a vacation like this and was beyond excited. So much so she almost forgot to purchase any travel sized toiletries and other necessities. 

Even though Morwenna was the one footing the bill, Darnok had put a good amount of cash aside for them both for any extras she might not be willing to cover. Despite her offer of all expenses paid, she meant things like room, meals, and travel, not extras. Darnok mentioned that had he been the one footing the bill, Morwenna would have expected the extras. The both had a bit of a laugh about that and Lia simply could not contain her excitement, so much so she actually hugged Morwenna. 

The only downside was not being able to share this experience with her friends. Yes she was looking forward to that alone time with Darnok, but some things would have been more fun with a group than just as a couple. As eager as she was, there was only so much time they could really spend having sex if Lia was being completely honest. When looking at all the activities the island offered, diving, glass bottom boats, swimming with marine life, bonfires on the beach with music and feasting, and dozens of other things, it almost felt overwhelming trying to choose what they wanted to do and when to relax and just enjoy the island. Still Lia wasn’t going to let that little detail spoil her vacation.

Soon enough the day had arrived and they were off. The trip itself was rather uneventful, though flying first class was a new experience for Lia. It was so much better than regular flying, by a staggering margin if she was honest. She was a little tipsy when they landed as they kept bringing her drinks and she was too polite to refuse. Darnok was amused and had to help her a bit to get from the airport to where they were staying without incident.

The island was beautiful and Darnok had insisted on a private bungalow for them. It gave them a small area of beach that was all their own. Something Lia was looking forward to, even if Ember had pointed out that sex on an actual beach was less fun than it sounded. Sand got in places and it got painful. Still, nothing was going to dampen Lia’s spirits as she unpacked her bags, hiding her surprises from Darnok as she did. She really hoped he didn’t get nosy and ruin things. 

Because the trip itself had been so exhausting, Darnok and Lia settled on a light meal and then a walk up the beach to watch the sunset before turning in for the evening. Of course, they did not go straight to sleep and Lia found that so far from home, in this new place, being with Darnok felt like the first time again almost. There was so much passion. The foreplay alone drove her crazy, thinking it would never end. When he was finally, finally inside of her, Lia almost wept from the pleasure. It overwhelmed her and Darnok praised her, kissing her gently, stroking her hair, helping her ride wave after wave of release as one orgasm after another crested and crashed over her. By the time they finished, Lia wasn’t sure she could cum again even if she wanted to. Something Darnok took as a challenge and managed to coax just one more out of her, almost making her pass out. 

It wasn’t the first time Darnok had bathed her, but it was probably the longest. Since they weren’t pressed for time, they could linger, and the tub was big enough for them both. Lia fell asleep in the water against his strong chest and did not wake again until morning, feeling warm, clean and refreshed. 

Lia watched Darnok sleep for a few minutes before getting up and starting the coffee pot. Yes they could have had service bring them something, but Lia wanted to do it this morning. She dressed in a light sundress and waited for the scent of coffee to slowly rouse her sleeping partner. Lia was curled up in one of the soft chairs with a book she brought when Darnok finally got up. He walked over, leaning down, kissing the top of her head before moving to make his own cup of coffee. Sitting down in the opposite chair he smiled at her. 

“What did you want to do today. I left today open since I wasn’t sure how we would feel after the trip. I think we both slept in a bit. So food would be a good first option. We could explore the island, go to the shops, maybe pick a nice restaurant for dinner so I can make a reservation?” 

“Clothes probably should be first.” Lia’s eyes were roaming up and down Darnok’s muscular hairy form.

“Nope! I was going to test their nudity policy!” Darnok had the most serious expression on his face.

Lia froze for a moment before leaning into the back of the chair and giggling, her hand over her face as she set her book in her lap. “Darnok, really.” She was enjoying this moment. It felt almost domestic, and it warmed her heart. “I think everything you said was fine, but we wont get very far if you don’t put something on.”

Darnok smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “Oh? Is that a threat or a promise.” He flashed his tusks at her in a charming sort of smile and winked. 

Finishing his coffee Dar stood up and moved over to the closet where he stored his clothes. This was going to be a little different as Lia had only seen him in suits and BDSM gear. His more casual look might be a surprise and he hoped she wouldn’t laugh too much at him. Finding comfortable clothing in his size was sometimes a challenge, he was muscular and big, even for an orc. Most of his clothing was custom made. 

With an outfit selected Darnok pulled on his boxer briefs, his shorts, a tank top, and slid on some flip flops. For the first part of the day the plan was to be casual. “Ok, don’t laugh too hard.” Dar stood in front of Lia as he slipped on some shades and ran a hand through his messy mohawk. 

Lia was ready to climb him. How did he manage to make casual look so damn sexy. The tanktop hugged every curve and showed off his muscular body, even if he did have a bit of a stomach. His chest hair poking out of the top of the tank only made her want to nuzzle it. “You look great, don’t even pretend you do not know how sexy you are.”

Darnok pulled Lia up and swung her around kissing her, his arms encircling her smaller body. It felt nice and he was eager for more, but wanted to at least do something other than have sex. They had a whole week and he didn’t want to miss out on forming memories with her. “Come on, lets see what trouble you can get into that I will be forced to get you back out of.”

“You say that like I am the troublemaker here.” Lia huffed and followed Darnok out of the bungalow and up the walkway towards the resort. 

It was a small walk to get from their private little slice of the island to the nearest service area. A vehicle was ready to take them wherever they wanted to go and Lia was starting to see dollar signs pop up in her head. She didn’t ask how much all of this cost, and now she really didn’t want to.  
The day was spent exploring, enjoying the food from street vendors, dipping into shops, and just having a nice time together. It was easy to forget their dynamic for a moment and Lia felt like her and Darnok were more of a couple now than they ever had been in the past. Darnok spoiled her, or tried to, any time she showed interest in anything he offered to buy it for her. He never looked at a single price tag, and that, more than anything, spoke volumes to the kind of money he had. Instead of enticing her, it made her uncomfortable, and Lia had to put her foot down. Though she was subtle about it and just said she didn’t want to carry anything around and they could buy stuff later. 

It was enough to distract him and helped Lia feel more at ease. As they were walking they ended up in an area that had the fancier shops and restaurants and Lia felt uncomfortable all over again. This time though she didn’t need a distraction as Dar simply wanted them to find a place to eat.

“You said you brought something nice? I was thinking one of these would be good but it looks like there is a dress code for a few of them.” Darnok was walking slowly, checking out each restaurant and the signs out front. 

“Yes, I brought a couple of options. I thought you might want to have a nice evening, and Ember said it was better to be prepared than not. I actually brought the dress you got me for the gala, since I never got to use it.”

“Perfect, I cannot wait to see you in it dear Lia.” 

Darnok stepped up to one of the restaurants and spoke to the host, securing a reservation for later that night. Heading back to Lia he spun her around and kissed her cheek before walking them back towards the shops. “We should do one of the tours. Just to get a better idea of what is around. I know that touristy stuff can be boring, but we could walk all day and never see everything.”

Lia nodded, hugging onto his arm as he flagged down a resort vehicle. They got suggestions from the driver and took one of the less popular tours. It allowed them a more personalized experience and let them see parts of the island that weren’t frequented by guests as much. Lia was transfixed by the beauty of it and by the time the tour was done, the only had barely enough time to get ready for dinner. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom Darnok audibly gasped. He had clearly forgotten how the dress looked on her, and for a moment it seemed they might not make it to dinner. Only Lia’s sheer force of will convinced him that it would be so much better if they had to wait. 

The restaurant was busy, but not so crowded that they couldn’t hear each other. It was obvious to Lia that she was a distraction. His eyes, that smouldering look, the tension in his jaw, the slight bulge in his pants, told Lia that his control was running a little thin. Some of how he chose to word things, let her know that this dress might not survive the evening. 

The food was amazing, and eventually Darnok relaxed enough that Lia felt safe teasing him just a bit. They shared wine, and a dessert, before calling it an evening and heading back to the bungalow. Lia was careful to slip out of the dress as soon as they got back. Not wanting to see it destroyed. 

Darnok was keyed up, painfully hard and wanting. He growled, stalking after Lia as she slipped away into the bathroom. He was waiting, naked, when she emerged and beckoned her over. “I need you, and I wont be gentle.” He snarled at her hesitation. “Lia, you are not being a good sub right now.”

“I want to try something. If you will let me?” 

A curious brow perked up a Darnok nodded. “Will I enjoy this?”

“I am pretty sure you will. I know you want me, but I had some surprises for you for later in the week. Right now though, I am feeling relaxed and I think I might be able to take all of you in my throat, if you have enough patience for it?”

Darnok’s eyes were wide. As desperate as he was for release, to feel her, to be inside her. This was something they had been working towards for a while and he was eager for it. It would be worth it, delaying his pleasure would be worth this. Moving to the chair, pillow in hand, Darnok sat down and put the pillow on the floor between his feet, giving Lia somewhere to kneel. His eyes were predatory as he watched her, kneeling, her hands on his thighs. 

Lia scooted close to the chair, stroking Darnok’s thighs until her hands cupped his balls. She massaged them, one hand sliding up the shaft, feeling it hard and throbbing for her. She knew how eager he was by how much precum he was already leaking. Slowly she licked from the base of the shaft to the tip, following the trail of clear fluid upwards. She was going to take it slow, ease him into the pleasure. She needed to be the one to control this or it might not work. Also, she loved his cock and she wanted to show him how much. 

Her tongue swirled slowly around the tip as her hands slid up and down his thick shaft. She wanted to touch every part of him, taste all of him, feel him release deep in her throat, but first she had to make him want it just as bad as she did. She wanted him begging and needy the way he always made her. She wanted to feel in control for a change, and watch as he lost his. 

Mouth opened over the head of his cock, she let him feel her hot breath as she licked and teased the tip, never taking it in, just watching as his hips thrust up as she backed away, letting him graze her lips. When his hand went to the back of her head she swatted it away and cast her eyes up to see him smile. He had figured out her game and seemed willing to allow it. For what she had promised, she felt he might allow a lot.

His slight thrusts made her smile as she lapped over the tip with the flat of her tongue, finally giving in and allowing to push just a little into her mouth, Lia sucked gently on the head, swirling her tongue in circles. Her hands braced the base of his shaft to help guide him further into her mouth as she slowly took more of him into her throat. She was about half way when she paused, bobbing her head slowly. Staying at this depth to get herself used to it. This was where she was most comfortable and it no longer required hardly any effort to even take him this far. Clearly they had trained her well as she could barely swallow a couple of inches of him the first time she tried. 

Ever so slowly Lia eased more of Darnok’s cock down her throat, taking slow deliberate breaths as she pushed to her current limits. It was pushing past them that would be the goal for the evening and that would take a little more time. Easing back Lia found a place between her comfort zone and the limit and stayed there, working his shaft with her hands as she bobbed her head. Drool leaking out over her fingers and coating him. She had to pause a few times when he got too worked up and use those moments to press and hold herself right at her limit, taking a little more each time. 

Soon Darnok was praising her in a gravelly voice, a bit of an edge to it as it was clear he was close to hitting his own limits of control. Words of encouragement fell from his lips, but soon were shifting to pleas as Lia moved ever closer to her goal of deepthroating him entirely. This almost reverent worship of his cock was clearly breaking Darnok a little bit, his usual tight control slipping like it did when they first met. 

Lia half expected Darnok to force her the rest of the way, losing the battle with his need and patience. Yet he did not, he allowed her to take it at her own pace. Though his begging did increase, not only in frequency but in volume. 

“Please Lia, you are so close, just, just take the rest. Please, I need to feel it, I need to feel all of you. I know you can do it my pet, my darling Lia.” Eyes shut tight as he begged, Darnok’s voice pitched up as Lia took just a little more into her tight throat.

Breathing was getting a little more difficult, but Lia stayed calm. She could still breathe through her nose and taking slow breaths helped. As long as she didn’t panic, it would be ok. Her goal was so close and while her eyes pricked with tears she wasn’t going to give up. There was a little pain, but more than that was the euphoria from being so close. The diminished air was also making her lightheaded and adding a bit to her pleasure. They had dabbled in breath play, but were always careful.

Lia could feel her arousal dripping down her own thighs as Darnok’s control slipped and his hips jerked slightly. His words of praise and encouragement, became desperate pleading for more. Taking a breath in Lia pushed, her nose pressing against him as she felt his balls against her chin. She had taken him in, and as an added tease, she pushed her tongue past her lips and licked his balls, just to prove that she could. 

In that moment, Darnok lost it and came hard in her throat. Holding her down, not letting her move until he was done. His cock swelled, pumping rope after rope deep into her throat. Her airway blocked even more as she became light headed to the point of almost passing out. Thankfully he pulled her up and off his cock, letting her breath as she coughed just a bit. His apologies sounded so far away as she felt his heavy form over her body, the bed soft beneath her. Folds slick as she felt his cock press against her. Lia hummed quietly, nodding, needing to let him know she wanted this, needed this. She was in a state of bliss beyond what she had felt and needed more. 

The rough penetration in her body, a single thrust, was all it took to send Lia over the edge with a scream. Her orgasm powerful, crashing over her, entire body tense as she gripped the blankets. The edges of her vision were dark as she eventually relaxed, drifting into a sated unconsciousness. 

She had woken up a couple hours after passing out feeling incredible, though Darnok looked worried. She soothed his fears and found herself under him again. This time he made love to her with a passionate sort of desperation she had never felt before. He spoke in orcish, saying things she could not understand. His tusks scraping at the scar he had left on her that first day they had met.

They wore each other out and then slept in more than intended. When morning came Lia’s throat was still sore. When morning came Lia’s throat was still sore, but any soreness was worth the experience from last night. She cuddled with Darnok and they spent the afternoon in bed, just relaxing together. No pressure, no rush, just soaking up each others presence.

The days seem to fly by as Lia was excited to do anything and everything the island had to offer. They met other couples while diving and exploring, one particular couple seemed to have booked many of the same activities at the same time as them, and they became vacation buddies. Joining each other for dinner, and actively choosing to spend time together. It was fun to double date and Lia felt more like Darnok’s girlfriend than sub, a feeling she wanted to cherish. 

It was the night of the bonfire and Lia wanted to break out her surprise. She had pulled out the outfit Ember had helped her pick and slipped into the bathroom to get ready. She toyed with the idea of lingerie as undergarments, but the top would show off anything she had under it. As it was, it barely covered her. It dipped low in the front, the back just a couple of decorative chains leaving only her breasts mostly covered. The skirt had lacing up the sides like a corset, showing off that she indeed was not wearing any undergarments. She chose a strappy sandal that wound up her calf to finish the look. Heels would not work since they would be on the beach. 

It was the absolute sluttiest thing that Lia had ever worn in her life, and a part of her loved it. She knew that people would stare. That they would see parts of her body she never publicly showed before. She knew their new vacation friends would be at the bonfire, that they would see her like this too. Lia also knew that Darnok, would have to look, but not touch, and the idea of making him just a little bit crazy thrilled her. 

Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Darnok in a more casual outfit. Dark form fitting jeans. A older dress shirt unbuttoned mid way, the sleeves rolled up, his muscular hairy chest on display, the jeans hugging his butt perfectly. Lia was no dom and she desperately wanted to spank Darnok’s ass. She watched as he turned and froze, eyes locked on her, something dangerous there that thrilled her.

“Lia... “ His tone was dark, predatory, with a slight edge. 

“Ember picked it out. What do you think?” Lia turned slowly, showing him every part of her the outfit didn’t cover. 

“I think, it will not survive the evening. I can’t decide if I want to keep you to myself, as I know others will look at you, or if I want to show you off, letting them know what they cannot have.” He stepped up, pulling her body close to his, a large powerful hand gripping her ass. “Never forget my dearest Lia, you are mine, you belong to me, everything you have on display is mine and mine alone.” 

It was the most possessive Darnok had been in a while and it made Lia curious. It also thrilled her. Not wanting to be distracted she pushed against him. “We will be late. We promised to be on time. I don’t want to miss anything Dar.”

His hand slipped into the shirt, grasping her breast, teasing her nipple. The fabric pushed aside so easily that Lia feared any wrong moves at the bonfire and her breasts would be exposed. When he lifted her and pulled her nipple into his mouth, Lia felt a thrill at the thought of something so private being seen. 

The bonfire was beautiful and Lia was glad she was able to pull away from Darnok long enough to talk sense into them both and get them moving. A car had driven them to the portion of the beach that had been section off. Some of the street nearby had been as well, there were vendors and shops still open. Outdoor seating for drinks and food. A dancefloor had been set up in the sand, the panels lighting up as people moved on them. 

Lia was overwhelmed and had forgotten how she was dressed. It took her awhile to notice the stares. It really wasn’t until she heard Darnok’s quiet growl that she even paid attention. If she didn’t know better, the possessive look in his eyes read almost like jealousy when gazes lingered too long on her body. It thrilled her, made her want more. Thankfully he eased up a bit and was able to have fun once she reassured him that he was who she wanted and they could look, but only he could touch, and touch he did, but he tried to be subtle about it.

That lasted only so long. They danced, they drank, they shared food with their new friends. Lia did not miss the looks the other couple was giving them and it was clear that they were biding their time to ask if swinging was a possibility. Something Lia wasn’t sure about, but might consider with some coaxing. As the night wore on they moved away from the bright lights and the food, and closer to the bonfire and the darkness. People were still dancing and singing, but more slowly.  
Darnok’s hands began to wander, more boldly than before. Lia glanced over, seeing the open looks of desire she was getting from the people that could see them. Their friends watching with clear arousal as Darnok tease her nipples and slid a hand under her skirt for a moment. Lia wasn’t sure how far they could go, publicly like this, but she was willing to push those limits. 

Tugging her away from the bonfire, Darnok slipped into the nearby trees, darkness mostly cloaking them. He didn’t care that they had been followed. He lifted Lia up as he unzipped his pants, his cock springing out as he hooked her legs over his hips and pressed her back into a tree. Darnok knew they were being watched as he heard a small gasp when he thrust hard into Lia, and it wasn’t hers. She had cried out much louder than that gasp. 

He didn’t mind putting on a show as he fucked his sub against a tree, her shirt pushed aside showing her breasts, her skirt lifted, displaying her ass. Showing the slide of his cock into her wet heat, and wet she was. It appeared that Lia did like it when she was watched, at least this time she did and he planned to buy more outfits like this one, just to see what would happen. 

Lia came first, hard on his cock, arching with a cry as he continued to rut into her. After a few moments Darnok came with a snarl as his claws dug grooves into the tree. He was panting and still hard when he pulled out of Lia and turned her around, dropping to his knees in the sand and holding her up as he took her again from behind. This time they could watch the people watching them. Darnok holding up Lia’s face so that she could see, and that their audience could see her pleasure.

“Look Lia, they are watching you, seeing how beautiful you are in your pleasure. Let go my dearest. Let them see what only I can have.” He made sure he was loud enough to be heard. 

Darnok wanted to make one message clear. Looking was fine, but touching would come with a price, one most would not be willing to pay.


End file.
